Poder
by Fobia
Summary: ZADR. Tan iguales somos, que al fusionarnos con nuestra propia obsesion, nos damos cuenta de que nada mas que nosotro importa...


Hola a todos! Sisi, ya se que tengo que subir el cap dos de mi otra fic, pero aun necesita unos ajustes, asi que quizás el lunes o el martes este terminado. Esta fic la acabo de escribir ahora; estaba aburrida, asi que no me culpen los errores de ortografía XD

Espero que les guste!

Poder.

Era la ruina total. Todo el mundo que alguna vez el conoció se había transformado en numerosos escombros de diferentes tamaños. No quedaba nada mas que destrucción y ruina inevitable. Dib arqueo una ceja, luciendo bastante tranquilo; por fin, su nemesis había conseguido lo que tanto había buscado, después de seis largos años de observación. La armada había llegado mas rápido de lo que imagino, casi tan rápido como la cruel "limpieza" del planeta. No quedaba nadie, solo el, el loco chico cabezon.

Las sutiles ordenes de Zim eran las responsables de su supervivencia. Nadie siquiera le miraba, o se atrevía a molestarle u hablarle. Ningun irken lo tenia permitido. Claro, ningún irken aparte de Zim.

El joven adulto se levanto de la pila de concreto demolido para bajar cuidadosamente de nuevo al suelo. L a vista no era la mas placentera, y sus piernas empezaban a dormirse.

Al tocar el cuelo, se dirigió a lo que solia ser su casa. El techo ahora no era mas que un recuerdo al igual que las habitaciones del segundo piso. En la sala algo, bueno, destruida, se encontraban varias cajas llenas de informes y fotos sobre hechos paranormales. Dib recordaba ese dia; el estaba archivando sus descubrimientos por orden alfabetico mientras veía y grababa un nuevo episodio de Misterios Misteriosos. Ese iba a ser el episodio en donde por fin darían a conocer la verdad acerca de su archi enemigo Zim. Dib estaba tan entusiasmado que en todo el dia no salió a la calle, no miro el cielo, y definitivamente no diviso la signatura irken en unas naves gigantescas que comenzaron a, de a poco, establecerse en su vecindario. Apenas se percato de los gritos cuando su programa favorito, al parecer, tuvo un problema de transmisión y tuvieron que cortarlo. La frustración duro segundos cuando se percato del horror de la invasión, de los humanos gritando y corriendo de un lado a otro, de su propia familia siendo torturada y luego aniquilada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Dib frunció el ceño. ¿Deberia estar loco ahora, siendo el único ser humano vivo? ¿De que le serviría, además?

Zim lo había planeado todo perfectamente, y el ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Era normal para el ser obsesivo con el alien, pero al darse cuenta de que esa obsesion se había convertido en algo mas, casi inmediatamente estaba a punto de internarse por voluntad propia en La Casa de Locos para chicos. No le agrado en lo mas minimo, ya que no solo iba en contra de su naturaleza, sino también de su propia especie. Este pequeño detalle hizo que el mismo se obligara a intentar olvidarse del irken, incluso a ignorarlo en incontables veces. Parecia que todo marchaba bien, cuando, por supuesto, Zim tuvo que abrir la boca.

El extraterrestre demando "al Dib" respuestas y explicaciones razonables para su extraño comportamiento. Ya hacían meses que no había detectado una sola cámara en su base, y semanas que sus peleas ya no eran frecuentes, si es que habían aun. Las pocas que lograba sacar del apestoso humano parecian mas bien forzadas, sin esa desesperación por ganar, por estar en la razón, por tener el poder de la situación.

Ese Dib parecía haber muerto. Y a Zim no le gustaba.

Dicho humano intento explicarle al insufrible irken lo que le sucedia en millones de maneras. Tardo toda una noche para hacer que entendiera, apenas, la primer parte del problema. Esto hizo que la visita de su enemigo fuera mas incomoda de lo que esperaba.

O, al menos, eso creía.

Dib se acerco a una caja con inscripciones en idioma irken. Dentro de ella se encontraba un gran cuaderno anillado, otra vez con las mismas letras extrañas en el frente. El humano abrió el cuaderno, y se encontró con una foto que le traería pesadillas esa noche.

Era la foto de su ultimo año de secundaria.

El estaba en una esquina, luciendo sombrio, siempre con su fiel atuendo oscuro, sus gafas, y su raro corte de cabello. En la esquina opuesta se hallaba Zim, un poco mas alto, con una peluca mejorada, sus mismos lentes purpura y su uniforme, luciendo orgulloso de lucirlo a las cámaras inferiores humanas.

¿El resto de sus compañeros? A Dib no le importaba. Se había enterado que casi todos ellos habían sido ahogados en una cámara de agua no hace muchos días.

Una sonrisa ilumino su mirada oscura. Casi sentía la misma vistoria que debió haber sentido su nemesis.

El humano volvió a ver la foto del susodicho, soltando un suspiro después de lo que parecía una eternidad. Las cosas iban tan bien con el irken en un principio. Un poco mas y casi, casi lo extrañaba.

El no debía extrañar esos momentos. El debería haberlos olvidado.

Pero era difícil. Esa era la única razón. Por mas perfecto que fuese, su molesta cabeza le gritaba que no iba a durar por mucho y que debería aprovechar las defensas bajas del irken mientras podía. Zim había protestado muchísimo para terminar en lo que en ese entonces consideraban "una alianza", y en verdad parecía que dicho extraterrestre aprovechaba cada segundo para aprender sobre rituales, anatomía, y otras curiosidades humanas…

Claro que todo eso fue gracias a el; el había soñado con esto después de todo, ¿no? Entonces, ¿Por qué es que lo molestaba tanto?

Solo había alguien a quien culpar: a su cabeza. A su horrible, gigante, apestosa cabeza estúpida que siempre estaba buscándole lo malo a todo. Siempre pensando cosas como ¿Y si esta planeando algo a mis espaldas? ¿Deberia aprovecharme de esto? ¿Se dara cuenta? ¿Me importa?

Si, importaba.

Y, al dia siguiente a ese, su cabeza había ganado; envio fotos y videos, mostrando al mundo (o a Misterios Misteriosos, en realidad) que el no estaba loco. Que los aliens existían. Que por fin había conseguido pruebas directas y enteras sobre todo aquello por lo que había luchado en su infancia, adolescencia y adultez.

Su gloria no duro mucho, al fin y al cabo, a los dos días de haber enviado la prueba de que Zim era real, toda la armada irken había hecho caer a los humanos a sus garras. Dib no podía creerlo. El pequeño alien se las había ingeniado para volver a ganarle otra vez…

Dib cerro el cuaderno. Fuerte. Muy fuerte. Y gruño entre dientes.

¿Acaso nunca iba a ganar? ¿Nunca? ¿Ni siquiera en algo diminuto, como la conquista de la Tierra o su "alianza" siquiera?

El humano podía sentir una presencia detrás de su espalda. Sabia quien era. Desde que envio las pruebas a Misterios Misteriosos, ni el ni nadie mas lo había localizado o visto. Ni siquiera Gir.

Por lo visto, una semana después de la conquista, había reaparecido seguramente para reírse en su cara o gritarle o algo por el estilo. Dib se levanto del suelo, aun de espaldas a su nemesis, quien no parecía querer atreverse a decir siquiera—

-Hola Dib- se podía escuchar la sonrisa siniestra en su voz algo demasiado tranquila,- Lindo dia, ¿No crees, humano?

-Eh vivido mejores..- respondió el joven, luciendo una expresión vacia, algo…resentida.

Zim se acerco un poco mas, solo para quedar justo en frente del joven investigador de lo paranormal. Su mirada se fijo abajo, justo en la caja a los pies del susodicho. No pudo evitar tomar el cuaderno, abrirlo, y empezar a ojearlo, tomando nota de cada detalle del mismo, de cada palabra, oración, párrafo.

-El destino es algo hilarante, y mas aun para ti- el alien ahora fijaba sus ojos rojizos sobre la nuca del humano, casi deseando que diese la vuelta antes de tener que forzarlo a su manera. Este, desde luego, lo hizo, encontrándose cara a cara con la criatura que había hecho de su vida una pesadilla.

-¿Creias que esa tontería de ser "aliados" te serviría, uh, Dib? ¡JA! ¡Pues, mira a tu alrededor! Me aproveche de tus sucios sentimientos humanos para infiltrarme en tu—

-Si, si, Zim, ya se lo que hiciste. Yo también hice lo mismo, pero veo que otra vez ganaste.- El humano tomo aire, sin dejar de ver al alien a los ojos. _Dios, esto es como hablar con un espejo… _, pensó con algo de amargura.

A Zim, repentinamente, la expresión tranquila que llevaba se distorciono, dejando a una muy, MUY enfurecida.

Uh-oh.

-¿¡¿ACASO LE MENTISTE A ZIM?!? ¿¡¿Cómo ES QUE TU, SUCIO TERRICOLA, PUDO HABERSE ATREVIDO A JUGAR CON ZIM?!? ¡¡ESA ALIANZA NUNCA FUE UN JUEGO PARA ZIM, BESTIA DIB!! ¡¡NUNCA!!- tomando a Dib por los hombros, comenzó a sacudirlo y a gritarle una y otra vez. El joven solo se molestaba en mirarle con ojos aburridos. El irken si que era estúpido.

-Zim, acabas de admitir—oh, olvidalo. Si, Zim, soy un completo traidor y merezco tu castigo. Si me matas, te sere de lo mas agradecido. Pero que sea rápido. Ya no soporto tu estupidez.- Dib no paraba de mirarle, esperando su siguiente movimiento. Lo que no espero fue un parpadeo, una mirada hacia abajo, otra hacia arriba, y luego una hacia sus ojos color miel de nuevo, solo que esta vez no era con ese brillo de furia, sino de pensamiento.

_Seguramente debe estar pensando en algúna ingeniosa forma de matarme_, pensó el peli negro, mirándose los zapatos. Ya estaba cansado de todo y de todos. Los humanos, al menos ahora, no lo atormentarían mas. Los irkens ni siquiera lo tocaban. El único que seguía torturándolo era—

…Esperen un segundo…

-Hey Zim, antes de que me mates y todo eso, ¿Por qué mandaste a los soldados a, bueno, a no matarme, uh? No se me había cruzado por la cabeza hasta ahora, ¿sabes? Asi que..¿Por que?

Justo cuando el grandioso Zim iba a hablar, el humano saco el tema de su todavía supervivencia forzada.- Hmm, pues, después de la experiencia de los rituales de tu ahora dominado planeta, Zim había decidido que tu serias el único que los repitiera conmigo. Ningun humano podría interpretarlos como tu lo habías hecho…- después de decir esto, Zim se volvió unos pasos hacia atrás, sintiéndose muy incomodo por alguna razón. –Yo, como tu líder, venia a exigirte que te rindieses ante mi como mi esclavo personal, pero ahora que aceptaste tu engaño hacia el gran Zim..- haciendo a sus emociones de lado, el extraterrestre se volvió a acercar al humano, empujándolo contra el piso. Dib dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa al sentirlo sobre el de una forma casi predadora, alzando ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, bloqueando todo tipo de escape.

El joven investigador no pudo evitar una pequeña mueca morbosa.

-¿Qué me haras por desobedecerte, Zim?

El irken sonrio de par en par, acercándose a su oído, susurrando lentamente:

-Hare que aceptes que Zim, y solo Zim, siempre estará en el poder. Siempre. Y mucho mas en estas situaciones.- el alien dejo que su lengua jugara con el lóbulo de su oreja, succionando de este luego de un rato con sus labios suaves y casi imperceptibles. –Tu eres mio, Dib. Yo soy tu amo, y como tal, SIEMPRE debes admitir tu derrota ante mi…- Sus labios se movieron de su oreja para morder su cuello de forma posesiva. Sus garras ahora subían y bajaban de los costados de su humano, bajo su remera, dejando huellas de su invasión tan rojas y profundas como sus ojos mismos.

Dib no pudo evitar un gemido.

-S-si tanto quieres que me rinda..- el humano tomo una de sus antenas, jugando con ella, haciendo que el irken dominante se derritiera en sus manos, -..entonces, obligame, Zim.- Diciendo su nombre en un tono casi inaudible, se levanto un poco, apoyándose en sus brazos, para poder asi tomar la antena con la que estaba jugando en su boca. Succionaba despacio, mientras su lengua acariciaba la textura única de esa hyper sensible parte del cuerpo irken.

Era tan intoxicante, que a Zim no le molestaba esta nueva batalla por el poder. Ya no le interesaba nada mas que esos pares de labios y dientes ahora gentilmente mordiendo su antena.

Retomando su conocimiento, Zim continuo su pequeña tortura también, jugando ahora con los botones del pantalón de su humano.

-¿En verdad quieres que te obligue? Con gusto…

Definitivamente, esto de la "alianza" era la mejor idea que tuvo el humano alguna vez en su vida. Y, pese a que si este lo quisiese o no, Zim iba a aprovecharlo todos los días. Seria el único en todo Irk que tuviese un humano a su disposición, y, pese a serle infiel en el pasado o no, no le importaba.

Todo, claro, mientras siguiese queriendo pelear por su dominación. Sabia que Dib nunca se rendiría, y eso lo hacia mas y mas interesante…

- - - - - -

- Waah, otra noche con imsomnia.. -.- espero que les haya gustado..esta..cosa. X3 Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo de 5CQPD. Cuidense!


End file.
